star_warpfandomcom-20200214-history
Murray Wiggle
Murray Wiggle was born in 25-BBY on Naboo. Growing up his parents always knew that he would become a great musician, and that became true when he joined his friends to form a band called; The Wiggles. Most of his fame and fortune came from him being apart of The Wiggles' band. He and his friends were hired by the Galactic Empire to perform for crowds. Overtime, however, their line of work shifted. As a result they moved up the ranks through Fleet Commander all of the way up to Grand Moff. Even though their band was mostly over-with, Greg still saw himself as the leader, even though they each shared the same rank. Tensions arose near the end of the Galactic Empire. Even after the Imperial Remnant rose to power, they still fought back and forth all of the time. Grand Moff Tarkin later spoke to Darth Vader and Palpatine after the closure of the Imperial Remnant, and blamed most of it's fall on The Wiggles. The Wiggles then decided to join Firmus Piett with his plan to create a new Galactic Empire. The last straw was drawn when Firmus Piett's destructive and foolish ways were revealed to Murray. Murray threatened to leave, and asked who would appose him. Jeff joined him, and said that he would stay loyal to Murray no matter what happened. Greg and Anthony stayed loyal to Piett, which caused a duel on the ship. Out of nowhere the ship split in half. The Wiggles grabbed for oxygen masks, and Murray said "Mark my words Greg, I will claim my vengeful reward, sooner or later...". All of The Wiggles escaped, but were split apart, and set against each other. Murray later asked Jeff if he wanted to attack their envied fellow performer and singer Lord Moff Kevin. They flew to his ship, and boarded it secretly, they set explosives all around it and escaped on an escape pod. Later Murray and Jeff crashed the escape pod on Tatooine, and happened to see Greg and Anthony going by on a land speeder. Murray exclaimed; "Greg! Anthony! I told you I would be back!". Murray told Jeff that it was his time to take revenge, and then they dueled with the other Wiggles. After awhile Murray struck Anthony to the ground and pointed his lightsaber toward him, but was then immediately struck down by Greg. Murray yelled for Jeff's aid and then Jeff dueled with Greg, and eventually struck him down. Anthony rose up from the ground only to be struck down by Jeff immediately. Then Jeff's holographic device started beeping, he had received a message from Palpatine that said; "Finish him", speaking of Anthony. Whilst Anthony was lying on the ground Jeff took his lightsaber and beheaded Anthony between the two blades. Jeff then received another message, in which Palpatine said, "Finish him also, then come meet with me". Jeff then proceeded to behead Greg also. They then agreed to keep what they had done a secret, and to hide it from all but Palpatine. Later, however, they received custom Tie-Interceptor's from Palpatine and were told to meet with him on Hoth. They arrived shortly afterward and started training under him, to become the greatest Sith in the galaxy. Category:Sith Category:Character